A Good Night
by mandyh
Summary: One-shot songfic based on Gloriana's Kissed You Goodnight. This is my first attempt at writing. Stephanie and Lester seemed perfect to represent the song.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, not making any money.

This is my first attempt at writing. The song is (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana. The lyrics in italics are from youtube. This is a one-shot based on the song. No Joe or Ranger in this story. I am usually a Babe fan, but thought of Lester when I heard this song.

Thank you to christibabe for encouraging me to write the story and for looking it over.

Lester

I sighed as I walked away from her apartment door after hearing the deadbolt slide into place. It had been the perfect first "real" date, dinner and dancing and talking. We'd been friends for what seemed like forever, hanging out, having pizza with the other guys; but tonight it was just me and Stephanie, my Beautiful.

_I dropped you off_

_Just a little after midnight_

_Sat in my car_

_Till you turned off your porch light_

I had fought against my feelings for so long, telling myself I wasn't good for her; wasn't good enough for her. But she has this way of wiggling her way in whether you want her to or not. So, I manned up and asked her on a real date. Her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes gave me the answer before she even said yes.

Never before had I been nervous before going out on the town. Granted, I was usually on my way to look for a fast hook-up. I was admittedly a player; I treated the ladies well, but made sure there were no misconceptions about our evening together. But Stephanie was different. She wasn't a one night hook-up. I wanted the night to be perfect. I changed my shirt twice before I headed to her apartment. I picked up fresh flowers on the way and nervously checked my appearance in the rearview mirror before I got out of the car. When she opened her door, my words were stuck in my throat. She was beautiful in her blue wrap dress that matched her eyes and impossibly high heels on her feet. Her eyes lit up at flowers as she thanked me and retrieved a vase for them. She grabbed her little purse and asked if I was ready. I definitely was…

I made my way down the stairs of her building, not trusting the rickety old elevator, as I went back over the evening. I decided it had been a good night as I stepped outside and took a deep breath. A good night, except for one thing; why I was outside, instead of in her apartment? I had hugged her and kissed her forehead and reminded her to lock her doors and I left, fighting the urge to stay and hold her all night. I didn't know if she was ready; no, if I was honest, I was a coward and I didn't know if I was really ready.

_I should have kissed you_

_I should have pushed you_

_Up against the wall_

_I should have kissed you_

_Just like I wasn't scared at all_

I turned the key in my Mustang; Steph seemed to really love the car. I put it in gear and started to maneuver out of her parking lot. I ran my hand through my short, spiky hair in frustration. Why didn't I kiss her? I wanted to; I wanted more than that. I wanted to see her blue eyes cloudy with passion and that beautiful smile on her face and know that I put it there. I glanced up at her windows and saw her bedroom light turn on and then off again. Was she in bed already? I knew how fast she could fall asleep. Or was she thinking about our evening? Was she thinking about me?

_I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped the car, didn't even put it back into a parking space. I jumped out and ran across the parking lot and up the two flights of stairs back to her apartment. I was ready to knock and the door swung open….

_Before I could knock_

_You turned the lock_

_And met me on the front porch_

Stephanie

I locked the deadbolt since I knew he would be listening for it. I sighed. The evening had seemed so perfect. An actual "real" date with dinner and dancing and conversation with someone who was interested in me, not just pizza and sports or talking about a distraction job. I thought it had been a good night, especially considering my past history. Maybe we were destined to just be really good friends, the hug and the forehead kiss certainly indicated that. Who was I kidding? Les had gorgeous women throwing themselves at him at clubs, why would he want to try something with me? I thought we had been growing closer, even though the other guys were always around. I guess I misread the situation.

_You couldn't see me_

_Watching out the window_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_Praying that you wouldn't go_

As I walked into my bedroom and kicked off my heels, I replayed the evening in my head. I had worn a sexy, but not slutty wrap dress that showed off my limited assets. My hair had actually cooperated and I had on four coats of mascara for courage. Les was gorgeous as always when he arrived at my door in a green shirt that showcased his amazing assets as he held out a bouquet of flowers. We had a dinner at a little Latin restaurant where we danced and talked until the place emptied out and it was just the two of us. The drive back to my apartment was made in comfortable silence and he walked me back inside, even getting on the not always trustworthy elevator; but he left at the door.

_You should have kissed me_

_You should have pushed me_

_Up against the wall_

_You should have kissed me_

_I was right on the edge_

_And ready to fall_

I shook myself out of my musings and peeked out the window; his car was in the middle of the lot. I loved that Mustang. It fit his personality to a tee: all sleek and powerful and fun at the same time. What was he doing out there? I saw the door open on the Mustang and he unfolded his lanky frame from the car and looked right up at my window. I darted back behind the curtain and peeked again. He was running back to the building doors.

My heart was pounding in my chest; did he forget something? Like what Steph; these guys don't forget things. I ran back out to the apartment door and flung it open…

_So I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

_Before I could knock_

_You turned the lock_

_And met me on the front porch_

Lester

She stood there in her dress, no heels. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I cupped her face in my hands and lowered my mouth to hers.

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

Stephanie

He was right there in the hallway, hand raised ready to knock. He slowly lowered his hand and stared at me. He cupped my face with his hands and lowered his mouth to mine.

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night_

_Baby goodnight_

It was a good night, indeed.

_I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

_Half scared to death_

_Can't catch my breath_

_Aren't these the moments we live for_

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night_

_Baby goodnight_


End file.
